Américo Rocca
|birth_place= Teocuitatlán de Corona |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer=Diablo Velazco |debut= |retired= }} Javier Hernández Padilla (September 22, 1952) is a semi-retired Mexican Luchador, or professional wrestler best known under the ring name Américo Rocca. Hernández also worked as the enmascarado (masked) Ponzoña from 1990 until 1994, and as Ninja Samurai for a brief time in 1994. Hernández is a former holder of the Mexican National Lightweight Championship and a three time holder of both the Mexican National Welterweight Championship and the NWA World Welterweight Championship all promoted by the professional wrestling promotion Empressa Mexicana de Lucha Libre (EMLL). Professional wrestling career Javier Hernández made his professional wrestling debut in 1975, using the ring name Xavier "Américo" Rocca, later shortened to just "Américo Rocca". Just over two years after his debut Rocca defeated Flama Azul to win the Mexican National Lightweight Championship, a title he would hold for 82 days before losing it back to Flama Azul. On February 2, 1978 Rocca won the Mexican National Welterweight Championship from Kung Fu, holding it for 435 dayws before losing it to Lizmark. The following year, on April 30, 1970 Rocca won the NWA World Welterweight Championship from Mano Negra. Rocca made several successful titl defenses in the following 264 days before losing the title to Kato Kung Lee on January 19, 1980. Just under two months later he won the Mexican Welterweight title once more, defeating Lizmark to regain the title. His second Mexican Welterweight title run lasted 217 days before he lost the belt to Franco Columbo on November 1, 1980 On July 18, 1982 Américo Rocca defeated La Fiera to win his second NWA World Welterweight Championship, a title he would hold for 558 days before losing it to Mocho Cota. On March 29, 1985 Rocca won his third and final Mexican National Welterweight Championship by beating El Talisman for the championship. His final title reign lasted 156 days before he lost it to El Dandy. On February 11, 1986 Rocca won his last major title when he gained a measure of revenge against El Dandy by defeating him for the NWA World Welterweight Championship. His last title reign would also be his longest, 606 days in total before Solar II defeated him for the belt on June 30, 1988. In 1990 Rocca adopted a new ring persona, Ponzoña (Spanish for "Poison"), a character used by Antonio Peña's father in the 1960s and brought back with Peña's permission. Hernández worked as the masked Ponzoña until 1994, after which he resumed working as Américo Rocca on the Mexican independent circuit. In recent years Hernández sons have begun wrestling as well under the names Américo Rocca, Jr. and Xavier Rocca. In wrestling *'Finishing move' :*''La Cavernaria'' (Modified surfboard) :*''Tapatía'' (Surfboard) *'Signature moves' :*''Tope Suicida'' (Suicide dive) Championships and accomplishments *'Empressa Mexican de Lucha Libre' :*Mexican National Lightweight Championship (3 times) :*Mexican National Welterweight Championship (3 times) :*NWA World Welterweight Championship (3 times) *'Occidente Championships' :*Occidente Welterweight Championship (1 time) :*Occidente Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Local championships' :*Sinaloa Welterweight Championship (1 time) :*Arena Azteca Budokan Welterweight Championship (1 time) Lucha de Apuesta record External links * Profile * Profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1952 births Category:1975 debuts Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Dantes Lucha Factory alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestle Association-R alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers